


Feathers and a Deck of Cards

by ElectricFeline



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricFeline/pseuds/ElectricFeline
Summary: A few dozen one word prompts with differing stories attached. Pairing (Dark Ace / Aerrow) or Character Centric drabbles.





	Feathers and a Deck of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I recently forced my husband to watch the show with me and digging through some of my files I realized that I had written these such a long time ago. I updated them and might as well post them. 
> 
> If you would like any of these to turn into full blown stories, let me know! Any detailed triggers/squicks will be tagged and so will AU situations.

**Regret –**

There was little regret he felt even now, seeing Lightning Strike fall from the skimmer. It was a good feeling, revenge, power – things such as that. A childish notion that still racked around in his chest like a purring cat. Plus, being part of the other team meant much more at his disposal to learn and use. He wasn’t going to be kept under a useless leader’s thumb. His Master was much more fit, even if she was younger. Though sometimes he felt her plans bordered on the unhealthy need for perfection.

**Fulfilled –**

There was something about flying and fighting that Aerrow couldn’t put his finger on. It was fulfilling freedom that the two had bonded. Aerrow wasn’t even sure that he could live a fulfilling life with out flying. Though he wasn’t sure he should feel fulfilled when he landed on the Cyclonia’s second in command’s skimmer and seeing the scowl on the other’s face. He wasn’t that bad.

**Family – [TW: Family Abuse hinted at]**

A sore spot for both of them, he supposed. He could see how the other’s green eyes darkened – he was well aware of Lightning’s…need for adventure over any mention of his child. Ace’s parents weren’t better- though selling him off into whatever mining company that Cyclonia wanted to run wasn’t his choice either.

“Well no shit.” He felt his voice say, to the surprise of the red-haired idiot in front of him. “Both of our families were shit.”

He wasn’t surprised to see relief that someone believed him about Lightning Strike. He ignored the half-hearted defense, because he knew that boy cried his heart out after seeing Lightning do the things that he did to his wife.

 

**Obsession –**

Blue and Red sparks flew from their weapons as they launched at each other. The obsession with getting the upper hand, bringing down their weapons. It kept them alive – and the two young adults couldn’t begin to wish that away. It was something that they needed like blood in their veins. Being young prodigies in the own right separated them, kept them away from their peers, but while they fought on their skimmers, both realized they were too eager to see each other and fight each time, knowing that the other could take what was dished out.

 

**Tested-**

Dark Ace knew he would be tested – Master Cyclonis wasn’t exactly a trusting young girl. The girl was a paranoid megalomaniac at best and a suffering genius at best. He went through her trials and earned her trust. However, even with all that, he felt it was sometimes wasted since he really didn’t care about the war. No – he just wanted the freedom to fly. He wondered if the red-haired captain that was flying after him felt the same way. He might be able to ask some day when he squashes the little bug into realizing who was best.

**Triumph-**

He was overjoyed, staring down at the glowering younger male. So, what if the two were stuck on some unknown terra? He couldn’t find himself to care as he straddled the red-haired male, enjoying how his green eyes were half-frustrated and half-unsure of the situation. Aerrow was never an easy person to fight, he was well aware of the one time he was bested. Though with someone to beat, he’s not one to easily let go of this new victory.

“Scared?” He asked playfully, the word rattling in his chest, amused to see the glare only get stronger from Aerrow. His hands were trapped by their wrists under his gloves. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” He soothed, almost sympathetically- his face chiseling itself into a surprisingly sincere look before it fell apart, teeth showing and red eyes narrowing. “Much.”

Aerrow yelped – and struggled anew but that wasn’t going to help him.

**Passion-**

It was hard at first to see. Aerrow prided himself on being a good judge of character – someone who could be trusted. He knew that his ego had to be in check, that his sarcasm and snark was kept well under control. He had to be so careful around some conversations to show his maturity and show he was a good leader. However, he felt that his passion was being held back, that his future was always going to be leading around people who so unquestionably looked up at him.

People were so…hard to deal with.

However, as he launched himself passionately at the dark-haired man in front of him, he was glad to see someone he could really let loose on. It was a bit hard when the bastard did something attractive. He shouldn’t be attractive in what was likened to his battle tiara. It just wasn’t _fair!_ Dark Ace could do whatever, whenever, he was sure of it. He was Cyclonis’ favorite pet. He wouldn’t get in trouble for anything.

He didn’t have to worry – he could be himself and as the two fought in the sky- the two on top of his skimmer and not budging with their attacks. He could see his passion for the flight and fight game reflected in the Dark Ace’s eyes.

 **Mythos –** *AU*

Aerrow was a strange creature. Dark Ace had noticed that it were a lot of myths that were going around his social group. While he had been an oddity himself, Aerrow’s oddities seemed far worse and more noticeable. The way that he would click his tongue a few times when he got frustrated, or how he would tap his feet when he was uncomfortable. His hair was completely natural- and his eyes did in fact, light up when he was happy.

He was not faking his genial personality, somehow. He was really just a nice guy. It was weird. How could someone even be that nice. Ace was more of the big bad type. The ‘myth’ that he was just a guy with a heart of gold? Nah. He would kick a granny into the path of an oncoming vehicle with enough of something he wanted. Yes, it was a myth that he stared too much at Aerrow, especially when the two almost launched at each other after a game of dodgeball. It was a complete myth that the he, the _Dark_ Ace was a lovesick child.

It was a myth that the red-haired and green-eyed beauty had a crush on him. Aerrow’s eyes met his from across the cafeteria. The red that decorated his face was adorable. Hopefully…that last one wasn’t a myth.

 **Pets-** *AU*

Aerrow’s pleading to his roommates to keep the adorable if not odd black cat was hard enough. They were not rather kind to the idea and Stork, he wasn’t sure if he could even spell toxoplasmosis correctly but he just…was so paranoid. The kitty, “Ace” from his collar, had been trapped with a rather injured paw. He had managed to get the kitten to trust him after four hours of trying to assure the cat he was only there to help. He was glad that the feline was healing, and he was an appropriate houseguest.

At least for him, he kept picking on Finn and Stork a bit…too much to just be a coincidence sometimes, but the cat’s ‘innocent’ red eyed look and his purring made him feel like no, Ace was just a normal cat. It couldn’t be that the cat understood how the sink worked or how to draw skull and crossbones on the mayo. That was just ridiculous. Also, Ace just…always understood what he needed. If he needed quiet, it was a simple nap next to his engineering homework. If he needed to feel like he wasn’t a freak when he couldn’t find it in himself to go after the obvious beautiful women around him, the cat placed his paw on his hand and purred.

He also was pretty sure the cat knew what he did in the shower which was mildly creepy. Aerrow was definitely sure though that his cat was the best pet ever, though.

He was also sure he near screamed and fainted when there was a very naked and adult man on his bed with a collar who just meowed at him with a smirk.

**Plot-**

“Just what are you planning Dark Ace?” He felt his voice ring out in the cave. He may have gotten lost after the crash – but he certainly was surprised to see the Cyclonian warrior in all his glory staring at him from the mouth of the cave. Surprise on the red-eyed warrior’s face soon turned to amusement.

“I thought I would go for a walk.” Dark Ace said lightly with a hint of sarcasm. His voice hissed like a viper but Aerrow tried to ignore the way that voice echoed in the cave because it was too raspy and gravelly to be normal. “I crashed here, Sky Knight. Do you honestly think I just go spelunking in caves for no blasted reason?” His voice tilted this way and that, starting conversationally, then dipping into sarcasm, then irritation.

He tried to ignore that he was just insulted by the Dark Knight and he didn’t just ask a totally stupid Finn-like question. It was valid, he assured himself. “Who said I meant anything about now?” He defended himself, narrowing his eyes. He felt his hands grip into fists and stood as tall as he could, even with his leg screeching at him to rest from the crash.

“I would wonder if Master Cyclonis needs to enunciate better cause our plan hasn’t really change in the past day.” The dark-haired man said rather flippantly. He seemed oblivious to the flush that crawled over the younger man’s face, as he tried to ignore that yes, it was a very stupid question. He was supposed to be a leader, not bumbling and tripping over his words. Dark Ace slid further into the cave light in his steps.

Aerrow had no idea how he could be so light on his feet yet still be taller than him- he thought distantly before glaring at him. “Oh, calm down Sky Knight, I have no need to fight you, we’re both abandoned here for the time being.” Dark Ace groused as if he was irritated by the very real and logical reaction that Aerrow assured himself.

“You’re my enemy!” Aerrow blurted flabbergasted at Dark Ace’s completely unexpected response. Red eyes glinted as the older man’s head turned towards him. He was glanced over and for some reason Aerrow felt horribly…offended. Yeah, offended. That’s what he felt like.

“And the Condor and Cyclonian ship are nowhere to be seen. I would rather preserve my energy than fight you. As much as it would be a thrill to hand your swords to your internal organs, I don’t think that’s at all what is needed right now.” He snipped, narrowing his eyes. Aerrow swallowed nervously, not sure if he trusted it.

Especially when the Dark Ace seemed…so amused by his reaction. Aerrow knew he was plotting something!

**Faint –**

There was a crash – he could remember that through the screaming. He could smell dirt of a terra and the smoke of something burning. He could taste the acrid taste of iron swimming in his mouth. Aerrow tried to spit it out- but it was hard to make his jaw move. Aerrow’s face felt like it was hammered repeatedly by one of Junko’s fists. He was drawing a blank as to why he was even …where he was. He remembered that they were on a mission – a mission to save innocent people from the Talons. He knew that it was something that was important.

However, currently he felt like there was sludge covering his body. Noises were muffled, blood was in his mouth – did he crash? Aerrow wasn’t sure, opening his eyes blearily only to immediately shut them with a groan. It was too bright – though for some reason he knew he was…it was night when they were flying? The smell of burning crystal reached his nose almost instantly as he focused on it – he guessed a skimmer had crashed and if he couldn’t feel most of his body and only felt pain…it probably was hi.

Eyes forced themselves open and he blearily realized something dark was blurred and hunched over him. Red eyes glared back at him, but they seemed more worried than angry. Aerrow was pretty sure he heard his name from a familiar voice but fainted as soon as it reached his brain.

**Imprison –**

Aerrow didn’t fear – no, he was too bullheaded to. A mission gone wrong and while the others got away, Aerrow was imprisoned but it wasn’t on a ship that was an easy rescue. No, his shackles were painfully tight, there was no Radarr, only the cold floor of a not-so-cell-room. He was surprised he wasn’t dragged into the depths of the ship, near ready to be thrown into a mining encampment. He would try to start a riot – but no one was going to see the face of the green-eyed Sky Knight. At least, that’s what he was promised as he was thrown into his current predicament.

His chains were wrapped around several bars- and his feet were shackled, which meant he couldn’t just get one pipe free, he had to get multiple pipes free to get his feet unbound. He was surprised with the diligence that they worked, as if they knew Aerrow was going to try to get out. His wrists were separated for somewhat fluid movement, but the chains were imbued with some type of crystal. Aerrow found Cyclonis’ need to literally incorporate everything crystal wise shooting into the obsession field. He jerked the chains and received a mild shock. He didn’t make a noise- but he cursed inwardly. Of course, they were electrified.

“What a pretty picture.” A voice echoed in his mind as the door slid open. Blood went cold for a moment then hot with rage as green eyes met red. Dark Ace had the gall to look bemused at someone else’s pain. That wasn’t surprising- but did he even think of other humans as anything but toys?

“It would be better with you in chains.” He spat, anger shaking his voice, though he didn’t drop his gaze. Aerrow wouldn’t be bullied- even in the presence of Cyclonia employ. He bared his teeth at the raised eyebrow from the Dark Ace.

“Didn’t peg you for the whips and chains, Sky Knight.” He said smoothly. “Though I can certainly help you with that problem.”

Aerrow apparently had said something that had some double entendre meeting he had no idea about and the confusion must have shown on his face, from Dark Ace’s amused glance. Aerrow didn’t respond, but narrowing his eyes was a good enough answer. He wasn’t going to give in to any of this Cyclonian bullshit – no matter how much they were coming after him.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” He chuckled, his boots still not thudding against the metal platforms. How he could be so damn tall and quiet was beyond Aerrow, but he couldn’t think of that right now.

“Sick bastard.” Aerrow spat at his feet, pleased with the raised eyebrow and slight surprise.

“I’m not going to hurt you, not yet anyways. So accusatory.” He clucked his tongue in a small chiding notion and Aerrow’s body bristled. He wanted to rip at the other’s skin with how much rage bubbled under his skin.

Dark Ace’s hand came towards him and he tensed, ready to strike. This was going to be a pain in his ass, he was sure.

 **Pretend –** *AU*

They played their roles during the day, a good boy from the Sky Knights school and the terror from the ‘reform’ school on the other half of the city. It was a happenstance that the two realized their mistakes with each other – but when they were curled up and their body heat wrapped around each other, that…was easier to play with for the both of them. Ace was not a ‘good guy’ – he was hardly even moderate most of the time. Aerrow was too genial and altruistic even though he never fully connected to anyone.

They fought on the streets, preferring to sneak into each other’s homes to keep the status quo. Ace’s people were rabid if not sometimes stupidly so. Aerrow’s friends were not much better blinded by the idea of black and white. However, it was easy to play pretend when they were able to go home and settle into the routine. It was easier to pretend when they were able to sleep quietly – and they hoped it only got easier to pretend over time.

**Graceful –**

The Dark Knight was always graceful. Even riding his skimmer, he had a certain grace about his movements even with aggressive fluidity. Aerrow had noticed this since day one, a graceful cat-like bastard that sat high on the shelves and made eye-contact with you while he tipped over something priceless. When he walked, there was only the slight sound of his footsteps. His body might be sharp as a whip – plus it hurt when the man flung himself at you, but he was always so graceful. He hated it- mainly because it was something he lacked.

 

**Convict – AU**

Aerrow wasn’t sure what to think when he was brought in to help on this case. He wasn’t sure why this criminal seemed particularly chatty – but only wanted to work with him. He was a new cadet and it made people’s heads turn judgmentally. Why would _the_ Dark Ace want anything to do with him? While his boss was dead which meant he had no loyalties, why was he brought up? Green eyes warily flicked over the file he was given.

Red eyes stared at him amused- and it made his spine itch. Even in muted brown and his hands handcuffed to the table, he was just one moment, one threat away from probably tearing out the red-haired man’s throat with his teeth.

“I don’t know why you requested me.”  

His voice rang in the guarded cell. While there were no guards inside – something he had requested himself to show some idea of pride that he really didn’t have – he raised an eyebrow at the bark of laughter from the raven-haired man across from him.

“You have a nice ass.”

Aerrow would try to deny the fact he choked on his own spit while the other man roared in laughter.


End file.
